


The Winds of Night

by whiteravenwrites17



Series: It's Truly Wonderful [3]
Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: Please read the prequel first! This story takes place during their engagement, during their wedding day and during the first year of marriage. Readjusting to life, Potts and Truly make their way on a new adventure of their own. Note: Set in a world where the Vulgarian dream sequence was real.





	1. Picnic

Caractacus could not believe his luck or his fiancee, Truly soon to be Potts had kissed him in greeting. He was still not used to it, kissing her was everything that he hoped it would be. He was right, Truly had loved him (from the day at the picnic) she told him just now as her floating pink dress came rushing toward him. It happened just a week ago, a week of being adored and admired. 

 

He looked at the lake, that was just between his small windmill and Scrumptious Manor. The fateful lake that brought so many memories for him and Truly. He used to sit here, alone after Mimsie’s death and think about what he had done wrong to deserve such grief and now he had Truly and he had no idea what he had done to deserve  **_such_ ** happiness. 

 

Sometimes he forgot to open his heart, he often had to protect it, and now it was wide open. He smiled as Truly had hugged him from behind, kissing the shoulder of his back. He took his flat cap off felt his heart beating a little faster with Truly looking up at him. She was a little smaller than him, by a few inches but enough for him to look down and kiss her. He cradled the back of her head, and kissed her cheek, leaning back he saw Truly’s eyes were still closed. “Hi,” she said dreamingly. 

 

“Hello Truly.”

 

“Good morning,” she smiled.

 

“Good morning Truly, soon to be Mrs. Potts.”

 

She blushed at the idea. “Would you mind doing that again?”

 

He complied but this time she initiated the kiss, and moaned as she deepened it and looked up at him again. “Anything you need, I’ll give you.”

 

She brought out the basket from behind her and sat down near him, initiating that she was hungry. She looked proudly at Chitty, standing there, humming quietly at she opened the blanket and a few pillows. As always Caractacus looked at her in awe, amazement. The looks he gave her made everything melt away. 

 

The last time they were truly alone was in Chitty, flying in the night sky watching the stars. Truly had spoke of her mother and her father and how their separation had made her rough around the edges, that she was sorry for the way she had behaved towards him in the past. There was no need, for apologized Potts had said, for the kindness and support she had shown him since then had made up for the past. 

 

“I do in fact some interesting news, for women they had come out with trousers. My father knows a couple of shoppes and has seen them. He thought them ridiculous, but I thought one day I would wear them.”

 

Truly wearing trousers. The thought! A very interesting idea women wearing men’s clothing! His mind wandered at the idea, he gulped and felt his mouth had gone dry. 

 

“Sorry, my mind wandered off. Spring fever- you know you wearing trousers. I mean you-I-I-I would like that.”

 

Truly laughed, and kissed him firmly. “Well then it’s settled.”

 

He blushed shamelessly as Truly gracefully leaned into his embrace. “There is something else, though, our wedding night as you see I don’t have experience, and you do-”

 

“It doesn’t matter I’ll guide you through it,my love.”

 

“You will?” she asked tentatively. 

 

“Mechanics are not the only area I’m experienced with, my lovely girl.”

 

“I don’t want to disappoint you, I want to give you as much love as you have shown me.”

 

He kissed her hair and tracing circles on her shoulders. “You are enough to excite me, in any circumstance, I promise.”

 

She looked up at him, and he put her hair to one side, placing a kiss on her neck. “Caractacus, what are you doing?”

 

“Kissing your neck,” he replied breathing down her neck. “I want to know what you like,my love.”

 

“I do like it, I love your kisses.”

 

“I want to spend every day of our engagement, learning how to please you.”

 

She smoothed the back of his unruly hair, maybe spending every day like this with Truly wouldn’t be  **_so_ ** bad. 

 

___________

 

To refrain himself was perhaps the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Saying goodbye to Truly everyday also, was also heartbreaking, he was given a second chance. Her stubborn, hard headed, wisdom and mother like and sweet nature he had fallen in love with her. Holding her, making eye contact with her surprised him. When they had danced in her father’s factory, and found an inkling to hold her was surprising. She was a busy body, he had reminded himself the second time they had meant, but then she was laughing, and in a suddenly different outfit, more feminine and more fitting to her body. She was helping him, no matter how much he had been a jerk to her. That kindness, he thought was something he had to learn more about her. 

 

Now she was his, that kindness, that smile was his now. She knew how he felt as now in just a few months Truly Scrumptious Potts, how fitting that name was toher personality. She was just so feminine, so real and genuine that he had been completely absent minded when he opened the door of the windmill and his father had told him that the breakfast food machine was not working. 

 

**_Great_ ** , on top of his upcoming wedding and Truly, he had to deal with his inventions that had fallen apart just when he had come home. A smile had returned to his face however when his children had come to hug him. “Hello children, how are you? Are you ready for your lessons in the morning?”

 

“Yes,” the replied together with a mock salute. 

 

“Caractacus, you’re home rather late.”

 

“I had to do some wedding details with Truly, and among other things.”

 

A grin was spread across his face as he had put the food in the machine, and rang the bell, the family anxiously awaited for the food to arrive. After a little trouble, Caractacus fixed the toaster that was added a few days ago. Sooner or later the machine was giving them troubles again, Caractacus fixed it yet again. 

 

_________

 

Truly had been grinning, perhaps a little too much as she went back home in her motorcar. The yellow brightness of her car alerted her father that she was home. It was nearly dinner time, and she was perfectly aware that she was late but she couldn’t think about that she had spent a wonderful afternoon with Caractacus. They had learned so much more about each other that she couldn’t think of anything more wonderful than to spend a couple of more hours together. 

 

However she wanted to come home, but she was in a daze, thinking of the flowers and the drawings of the wedding dresses she opened the white doors of the large mansion and stepped in. From such a large house was empty, with the Potts family, although it was small it was filled with so much love. She would be loved so much by that family that when she had got home she almost dreaded seeing her father. 

 

Her father’s temper had no match to Caractacus’s attentive affection. Since she had lost her mother his father had withdrawn himself, she was more like her mother, opinionated and headstrong, teasing and motherly. Like her father he wanted to be involved in everything, she had no interest in money, she was thrown into it and expected to marry beyond her station. Her father had warned her of the family she was marrying into, but she knew spending that wonderful week with them, with Potts’ inventions, their stories Caractacus with his silliness, he was so animated and such a genius. She knew he was going to strive, and she had no shame in admitting that she was too much excited to fully appreciate each other for the first time. 

 

“Truly, you’re home. How was your day?”

 

“Very well, I did some wedding planning with Mr. Potts.”

 

“You’re smiling.”

 

Truly felt her dimples and tried to stop, it felt as though someone had put a hanger in her mouth. “Oh I’m sorry. What are you doing home?”

 

“Well Mr.Gilkey is taking over today. You know how he had helped us.”

 

Truly rolled her eyes at the mention of her previous betrothed, enough though she knew he had helped, she smiled at the mention that Mr. Potts had also helped with the money he had made from Woof Sweets. Truly had helped him with the recipe, get the boiling temperature just right nd invented new flavor, combining different flavors. Caractacus had given her the title as “an expert on sweet making.” Even she laughed he distracted her with a kiss. 

 

“Yes I understand, but Mr. Potts also helped. My fiance.”

 

“Yes I know, well the house is all to yourself and Phillips and his family are coming over.”

 

Truly had rolled her eyes. Phillips, with always a smile had been in love with her since she was of age. She almost hoped to see him propose to her even she knew it would be a definitive ‘no’. As she helped prepare to dinner, the smile was till there hoping to see Caractacus tomorrow. 


	2. At Last

“Phillips?” Caractacus laughed as Truly gave him a dark look. “The one with the greasy hair?”

 

“Yes, I know but I am try to be polite as possible.”

 

“The one who couldn’t keep his eyes off of you?” Caractacus asked. Then attempting to speak like Phillips. “Good morning Miss Scrumptious, how nice to see you.”

Truly laughed, as her fiance’s failed attempt to Phillip’s greasy accent and attitude. “Well all the workers were in love with me, its common to be in love with the sweet maker's daughter.”

 

“Well, if Phillips attempts to be flirtatious with you, I’ll remind him that you are going to be Mrs.Potts, no matter what he thinks or your father thinks”.

 

“Darling, would you mind tying my hair back?” Holding up her pink ribbon, he drew a small line on her neck with his finger and tied her hair back into a nice bun. “And please try to be polite, the reason why you were invited was because you are my father’s partner.”

 

“You’re right of course. Now a kiss please.”

 

She pecked him slightly, as she closed the door behind her. “Would you walk me down?”

 

Holding her arm, they walked down together. “I love you.”

_______

Was it possible that his hair was even more greasy? Caractacus made a pretty childlike face at him, he was trying to be polite, at least he hoped that Mr.Gilkey wouldn’t be there. Gilkey wanted to be possessive of her, not to mention he was very overweight, and had a belly that had dropped to the floor. He had been poured a cup of tea and gulped it down in one gulp. When Truly came to his side she gestured to Phillips. 

 

“Professor Potts.”

 

Truly linked his arm through his protectively. “Good afternoon Phillips.”

 

“Good Miss Scrumptious, you’re with him? Are you-”

 

“His fiancee, yes.”

 

“Oh, very unusual. Which means you’re Lord Scrumptious’ partner.”

 

“Naturally.” Caractacus replied with an egotistical smile.

 

Her father, noticing the pair arguing with Phillips, pulled Truly forcefully to the side. This was what Caractacus had worried about there would be talk about them as a couple. If the situation was vice versa, Caractacus would refrain from bringing Truly to dinner parties. Now he was just a puppy following her to parties. He focused on Truly, with her hair tied back, which had melted him like butter. He swallowed and opened his collar. 

 

While they were having tea, Caractacus and Truly had walked off on their own. The luncheon wasn’t so terrible and unbearable. The only reason he was tolerating it was that soon Lord Scrumptious would be his father in law. He had mellowed the last few weeks, and now since he had known Caractacus’s father, Bungie. What made up for the afternoon was Phillips and his dutch accent which Truly himself had made fun of for the past hour. 

 

“He’s so innocent, and prancing around me all day.”

 

“I’m the only one who’s interested in prancing around you.”

 

Truly cupped the side of his face and smiled at him. “You’re sweet.”

 

“Truly, I love you so, but-”

 

“What?”

 

“Just that I love you.”

 

She blushed, not used to hearing those words and smiled. 

  
  


__________

 

He couldn’t be selfish, after Caractacus and went home, he stood in Chitty for a while, realizing what a selfish man he had become, he should have realized that Truly had come with a package. Although the package itself was beautiful, and charming it was high class society that had come with its perks. 

 

When he had gotten home he opened his notebook and taken the pencil he had always stuck between his ear and had begun working on his motion picture machine, developing a small little film. With Truly on his mind he let the pencil write the math and let the magic of mechanics do itself. 


	3. In Haste

With his invention still in the works, Caractacus had prepared himself for a picnic that he had promised Truly and the kids. He had prepared a notebook and a couple of pencils. He planned to go later in the afternoon before dinner so when the kids were asleep he and Truly could talk. There was also wedding details that he knew Truly had wanted to discuss with him. Her father had ordered her a wedding dress, then it just occurred to him Truly was going to be his wife. They’ll live together in his house, that he had expanded with his own money that he had earned from the Woof Sweets.

 

Truly had met him several hours before, which surprisingly he wasn’t in the workshop but in the house working on the breakfast making machine. “Truly?”

 

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long hug. “Hello soon to be husband.”

 

Blushing a little, Potts turned around and kissed her softly. “The kids will be down soon do you want to get the car ready?”

 

She kissed him on the cheek, suddenly looking like a teenage girl. “I’ll get the motorcar started.” 

 

Sighing happily, he put the sandwiches in the basket. The kids had come down excited to see Truly’s yellow car parked in the driveway outside. Running towards their soon to be mom, their father was not far behind strapping the basket behind Chitty. Truly took the front seat and the driving wheel, surprised Potts laughed and went to the passengers side. They had decided to eat at the park and then to go to the beach. 

 

Its was Truly’s idea to play hopscotch with the twins. Caractacus had come up behind them and grabbed Jemima putting her on his back. Truly laughed looking at this wonderful family she had gotten herself into just because she had decided to come with them on a picnic that fateful day. She loved them, all of them with their charm, their sweetness. As she was distracted by the children Caractacus, who had now changed into a cardigan and slacks took Truly’s hand waving over to Chitty. He sat in the back with his legs up resting against the front seat. “Ahem,” Truly smirked. 

 

“Oh,” he smiled making room for her. 

 

She smiled and gave him a drawing which seemed to be a wedding dress. “Is this-?”

 

“Yes, among the aptitude of many this is the one that I thought I would would enjoy wearing. Do you like it?”

 

He could definitely imagine her wearing the wedding dress. The dress was clean and white with lace, the front of the neck was open and wide, which he had to admit he liked. It fitted Truly perfectly, reminding him of the thousands of white dresses that she had owned. He gulped audibly, and nodded. “Yes in fact I do.”

 

“Caractacus, I’ll wear a white dress tomorrow.”

 

With his eyes hopeful. “Would you?”

 

“Its good that I can still render you speechless.”

 

Noticing that the kids were busy, she leaned into his embrace giving him a kiss on his neck. “That was appreciated thank you, Truly.”

 

As the kids came back to the car the adults had gone to the front of the car. Caractacus had told them another story of Vulgaria and how the Childcatcher had come to be hired by the Baron and the Baroness. All in all it was a good day, Caractacus had told them of his new invention as they applauded, they went back to their respected homes. 


	4. Golden

One of the joys Truly enjoyed during her engagement to Caractacus was teasing him, she did wear a white dress, she owned several of them. Perhaps the white dress she wore that day at the beach gave idea to Caractacus of being married to her in the first place. She knew him better than that, whatever Caractacus was feeling they day they fell in love with each other. They were in sync, something about the other ticked one of them off. 

 

Truly ignored Phillips, as he walked out the door with her she ignored the smell of the grease from his hair and started her motorcar. Phillips had a car, right next to hers. The shiny black exterior had matched Phillip’s greasy strange personality. She had had met many men thanks to her father and his connections, but she had only eyes on one. 

 

Their new way of greeting was coming by his workshop, it was more comfortable, now that he had more chairs and sofas. He had a seperate bed incase he was working late at night and didn’t have enough energy to go back to the house. They had spoke a lot about that yesterday during the beach, where they had the most beautiful and meaningful conversations. 

 

“Truly?” he piped up from the rummage of Chitty. 

 

As he saw her, she laughed as his black grease smeared face appeared. She took out her spare handkerchief and cleared his face until sparklingly blue eyes had appeared. “Hello there handsome. I wore white as promised.”

 

He looked down at her, he wasn’t as much taller as she was, but still she can tell he liked it. “Is that the same-?”

 

“Dress at the beach?” she finished for him. 

 

“Yes.”

 

 He kissed her softly and lifted her off the ground. “Truly, as much as I love you I have to talk to you about something.”

 

She frowned, cleaning his hands from the grease of the engines. “I’m not sure I deserve to be in your world.”

 

“Caractacus, what are you talking about?”

 

“When we’re married, you have friends in your world. My world, my friends are other inventors, mathematicians. You have teas, party and gossip. I’m not used to it. I’ve never been in that world.”

 

Truly took her hands in his, looking up at is handsome face. “Listen, I never got used to it either. The parties, my father’s friends they all have mistresses, and I never liked it. You were the first one who didn’t looked at my chest first before knowing my name. When you told me you loved me in Vulgaria, it set me on fire, I never thought I could love someone so deeply and feel that way in return.

 

“You don’t have to come to parties with me. I know you were married to your work before you met me. I know nothing will compare to your children’s mother, but you have me- we have each other that’s all we need.”

 

He didn’t forget his doubts, he was still insecure. But, he had made their wedding bands out of the spare metal parts from Chitty. As he held them, he saw the future with her, a new opportunity. 


	5. Mimsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for the delay :)

Mimsie had dirty blonde hair, thick and curly, unlike Truly’s who had hair that shone like the sun. Mimsie was a friend that that he had met when he was a kid. A childhood infatuation soon turned to a serious and ardent love and soon married her. She had died when the twins were a year old. He had no idea the first clue to be both a mother and a father. He had often thought of marrying for convenience, just so that kids can have a mother. No one can replace their mother, but Truly was just as perfect. 

As Caractacus had told Truly about Mimsie, she promised she was going to be a great mother. And she was, with the kids the past few weeks she was nearly his as she wrote letters daily about their wedding details. Caractacus dressed up cleanly and nicely, even though Lord Albert Scrumptious wasn’t entirely the most nicest person in the entire world and didn’t have the best manners. 

Lord Scrumptious, like Bungie Potts wasn’t so keen that their children had gotten married so soon. It was Caractacus that had convinced his father, that he had fallen in love with her. He didn’t have a bachelor party, as he considered it unnecessary he however made arrangement for Truly to have party with her friends. He had left her alone for a couple of days, he was too excited to be with her and giving her space was ideal. Truly didn’t ask for it, but now as the wedding date was so close she went along with it. 

Caractacus however had no idea how to write his vows, he knew how he felt about Truly, as presumptuous as he has felt he had no idea how to put it into words. He had said it once a couple of months ago in Vulgaria it was really just came out and he was lucky as he heard the children and Truly singing it. It was her angelic voice that he remembered, the way she had looked looked after the twins as they pulled her all over the sand. She looked so carefree and selfless, so gentle and so kind. He wanted to channel those feelings again into the vows, write them over and over again remembering the feeling of seeing her and realizing how perfect she’d be as a wife and a mother. As he looked at his messy handwriting, he smiled at what he had written. 

Both Truly and Caractacus had thanked the twins for encouraging them to realize how much they had meant to each other. If it wasn’t for them, Caractacus would have never realized how he felt. He felt as though he had received a blessing from Mimsie, as she had given him signs that she approved of the children’s new mother. 

Everything was almost as set as Truly and Potts both agreed that Jemima should be the flower girl, the flowers would be lillies has they were in the Scrumptious manor estate. As impatient as they both were, the energy and the excited of tomorrow was awaiting for them.


	6. Mrs. Potts

Caractacus and Truly could hardly be patient. After a year of waiting this was it. Caractacus of thirty five and Truly of twenty-three would be marrying each other. Although the attraction between them was obvious, the foundation of their love was built more on similar personality traits. In fact they were so similar Caractacus at one point they were almost the same person. Both charismatic although Truly was more put together and more to herself than he was. Truly thought of him as a hermit, alone and afraid. Then there was her and he wasn’t so lonely anymore.

 

Her dress that Caractacus helped choose was beautiful little laces, enough to show some skin but not too much. Jemima was the flower girl and Jeremy was the ring carrier. The wedding was not in the chapel but outside in the garden of Scrumptious manor. Chitty was parked not far away t watch the ceremony herself. She was to happy about the union about the inventor who built her and the girl who made him realize that after so many years of taking care of everyone else he had to take care of himself too.

 

Caractacus had fulfilled his promise by making sure he knew of all of Truly’s weaknesses. Where she liked to be kissed and what she liked to hear. Although it was exciting to them both the doors o Scrumptious manor were opened wide.

 

Caractacus felt a surge of pride of she walked towards him. He felt his heart beating so unruly as Lord Scrumptious brought his daughter towards him. Truly’s face was bright and clear, her hair- like goldenrods was made into a knot with flowers in her hair. Caractacus took out his hand and joined hands with Truly. He looked at Truly’s friends smiling at her, and saw his own friends. The toymaker, with a clean shaved and a couple of friends he remained close with after college.

 

He made a promise to himself to keep his mind clean, Truly who he had longed to be with physically- who was listening intently to every word the preacher spoke. He gulped and closed his eyes. When it was finally his turn he took the ring from Jeremy he give him a little kiss on his head. He slid the ring onto Truly’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

“With this ring I thee wed,”Truly said placing the ring on her beloved hands.

 

Caractacus tried so hard to pay attention to what the preacher was saying but he couldn’t he just couldn’t wait to kiss Truly again. As the preacher gave them permission he felt Truly’s body sink against his. As he looked own at her her eyes had grown dark. “I love you”.

 

“I love you, Truly. Honest.”

 

Chitty honked as the guests threw flowers in the air. Caractacus carried Truly bridal style to the car the children started the engine.

 

_________

 

The kids stayed with Grandpa in the rooms above the workshop as Caractacus and Truly had the house to themselves. They were both nervous, but as the more they touch each other the more confident they felt. The food making machine, now with more improvements made tea for the both of them. Thing had changed in the last few months the furniture was placed with more lasting fabric.

 

The food making machine, although albeit eccentric was a god-like display of machine. Truly sipped her tea as Caractacus started the fire, she sat near him on the floor by his lap. “I’m nervous,” was the voice of Potts.

 

“Understandably,” Truly agreed. “How long since-”

 

“I courted women for a while but nothing lasted long enough for me fall in love- not seriously in anyway.”

 

As he kissed her head he began humming the tune she knew so well. It was the tune of the song the kids made up that day on the beach. He sang the reprise of the song so well the day they freed the children from Vulgaria. She remembered as she turned around the music box when he told her how much he loved her she teased him and lifted her hand, smiling down at him.

 

She took his hand and kissed it gently. “Not until you, Truly.”

 

Biting back a happy smile she turned around and kissed him suddenly. “Sorry, that was a bit rushed.”

 

“It’s ok,” he replied. “Don’t worry”.

 

He kissed her back and pulled her into his lap. “Ooh,” Truly laughed in surprise. “Hello.”

 

He kissed her the same way he did when he first proposed. Truly sighed happily. “Can I carry you upstairs?”

 

“Of course you can. I’d be happy to be with you.”

 

With one swift movement he gathered her quickly in his arms and kept kissing her until he felt her moans quietly. She wrapped her legs around him and buried her face in the fabric of his chest. Moving a hand to her legs he felt her growing warm and smiled in satisfaction. He found the buttons of her waistcoat and undid it. She withered a little but made no effort to escape. She arched her back when he found that magical spot.

 

“That wasn’t so hard to find. It feels so warm.”

 

“Oh Caractacus,” she moaned.

 

“Same to you,” he replied as she reached down to give him the same satisfaction and sank into the ocean that was Truly.

 

______

 

Truly woke up with a huge smile. She was married finally. She was Truly Potts, wife of a genius. She gave him a huge dorky smile and got into the bathtub. Contemplating life as a wife that she hadn’t thought up since she was a little kid.

 

The intercourse, although it did hurt a bit was good. The more they had done it, the better it got. He guided her through what he liked and as he knew what she had wanted. As she got gotten dressed she woke her husband up with a kiss. “Good morning.”

 

“I almost forgot I got married yesterday,” he laughed as he stroked her arm and then saw her him give a sharp look. “I’m just joking I’m glad I got married to you yesterday.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“How about breakfast?”

 

“That sounds good,” she smiled as she took her ribbon and tied her hair back.

  
“Not that type of breakfast,” he smiled as he dragged her back to bed and kissed her soundly.


	7. Trousers

Anything was enough to excite him, Truly knew. That morning she had felt the relief wash over her. She was trembling even, which had surprised the both of them. He was just in his shirt at the moment, a simple button down that she couldn't stop taking off. Her nightgown was halfway down her body just as her neck was covered in neat kisses. She was  **_married_ ** . Married! She couldn’t believe it! Before him she would have done what her father would have told her, marrying someone with enough money to keep the company going. This was different, Caractacus wasn’t like the rest of them. He was completely different. Eccentric. Sweet. Charming. It didn't hurt either that he was good looking, sure the age difference seemed a little much but what did that matter?

 

The breakfast making machine was enough to work out. She placed the eggs in the the machine and watched the eggs being cracked. Caractacus had woken up and saw her waiting for the food to be ready. 

 

“Honey, thank you,” Caractacus said as he greeted her. 

 

“You're are welcoming darling.”

 

 As they ate together, they smiled. It will certainly keep getting used to, but that smile made it easier. That young happy smile that she loved so much. She loved feeling the fabric of his clothes, unbuttoning and undressing him. She loved helping him shave and giving him a haircut the past few days. 

 

The intercourse had gotten better as they explored each other more. The more they had spent time together Truly could swear she was falling in love with him even more. They had even went to Coggins old junkyard to get more parts for more inventions. Truly on the other hand found a pair of trousers and bought them as sort of a belated wedding present. 

 

As they got back home Truly changed quickly and met Caractacus in his workshop. As she entered he dropped a engine onto the floor, it crashed into a million pieces. Truly laughed, as he put a arm around his waist. “I thought women couldn’t-”

 

“Oh honey, we can fit almost through anything.”

 

He gulped audibly. “I didn’t expect a women could fit into men’s clothing”.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Oh very much,” he grinned darkly. 

 

“Would you like to take them off me?” she asking, wondering if he wanted too. 

 

“Can I?” he asked suddenly feeling like a little kid.

 

Truly giggled, and put put his hand near her waist. “You know what you’re doing and I’m pretty sure a pair of trousers wouldn’t be a big deal.”

 

With one hand he moved one hand into the trousers and began to kiss her neck. She moaned quietly and sighed contently. “Oh I love you.” As he took her to the rocking chair he told her he loved her too. Truly. 

 

________

 

The children excited to return home. Truly had already been like a mother to them already since the day she brought them home from missing school. They had never thought from the lady who came to lecture their father would end up being their mother. As they came back home Truly picked little Jemima up in their arms. “Hi mommy.”

 

“Hi honey,” Truly smiled. 

 

Jeremy was in the in the arms of his father making tea. “We have a new mom,” Caractacus said smiling proudly at his wife. “What do you think of her?”

 

“She’s a keep alright.”

“Well why don’t we have tea time and set the table?” Truly asked as she rubbed Jemima on her back and kissed her on the cheek. 

 

Happiness was restored to the Potts family home. 

  
  



	8. Tea Time

After they had tea the children went to sleep. Truly took Jemima in her arms at Caractacus had taken Jemima by his hand. Truly grabbing her husband's hand and put on the lullaby machine. The machine played a melancholy tune. Caractacus had begun to sing and Truly had chimed in. Hushabye Mountain was an ancient Potts family tradition. When Truly heard that tune it was one her mother used to sing when she was a kid. 

 

Truly sung the Vulgarian music box folk songs the Vulgarian kids had taught her. She sung it slower, like a lullaby as Caractacus had sung the reprise of the song that children had sung on the beach. The children had sung with them. 

 

Jemima had requested an encore, a she sang with Truly she left the room and closed the door. 

 

“Goodnight honey.”

 

“Goodnight mom.”

 

The sound of being called mom was a sweet release. “Aww that’s so sweet.”

 

“It’s a real pleasure to be called mom, isn’t it?” Caractacus asked rubbing Truly’s back. 

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Do you want more tea?”

 

“Yes please.”

It became more of tradition to have tea a night while the kids were asleep. Truly was humming the tune of the music box as Caractacus had spun her around in his arms and kissed her softly. “I love you. I’m so glad I married you, Caractacus.”

“Honey, would you mind bringing the tea upstairs?” he asked with a sly smile. 

 

“Sure,” she replied then realizing what he meant she smiled and forgot about the tea and the water boiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She bit the bottom of his lip as he had pressed her center right near his crotch. She moaned and pressed her center closer to her him. 

 

“I love you my impulsive bossy controlling firm and loving Truly.”

 

“I love you my eccentric kooky inventor,” she replied. 

 

He swung her around his waist his eyes darkly looking into. “I love being with you.”

 

“Me too. “

 

“I still kind of want tea though,” he said like a whiny child. She laughed and put the tiny tea cups on the tray as he let her go reluctantly. 

 

___________________

 

The evening routine was after their passionate exercise was that Caractacus would write in his idea journal and sometimes he would share them with Truly. His animation machine was a great inspiration as Truly had brought machine part from her father’s factory. Truly had began writing children’s stories based of their adventures together. 

 

Truly would sometimes read and edit their stories and tell them to the children. She would write stories based off the Childcatcher and if the Baron and Baroness had a child. She wondered what happened if the Baroness had a child. 

 

Sometimes Caractacus and Truly would recreate their disguise and save the twins. Recreating the joy of freeing the children of Vulgaria Potts would carry the twins. 

 

“Oh Caractacus be careful they’re children not toys,” Truly laughed. 

 

“Oh really?” he teased. “Would you like me to pick you up?”

 

“Oh no don’t!” she laughed hysterically as he carried her bridal style and kissed her quickly on the neck. 

 

“Well Mrs. Potts, you have been very naughty.”

 

“Aww, well later.”

  
  



	9. Governess

Refreshed form the exercise of last night, Truly had thought about the idea of having a governess in the house. Since she was educated Truly had considered too that she would educate them by herself at home. She had learned alchemy, astronomy from her very expensive education. She had also taught Caractacus a few things, while the children were doing their daily routine she had given them fresh news clothes. 

 

Jemima had worn a beautiful sun hat and had some new bathing suits brought for her. Caractacus had dressed the twins in their new clothes and did a fashion show for Truly. By the minute they were downstairs she had given Caractacus a new blue suit for a meeting with her father. He gulped audibly at the subject and protested a first since only a few months ago that he had the argument with Truly’s father. Since then Truly and her father had hardly talked at all. 

 

When Truly had given him a kiss on the cheek he good hardly say no to her. She appreciated his honesty, but her persuasion by far was the winner. The twins did want to see their new grandfather, as Truly smoothed their blonde hair she picked them up and put them in Chitty. Even Truly had surprised him by going into the front driver seat. She had never even drove the car, as the engine purred like a cat at the awakening of her cranking the engine. 

 

Potts had called her father a pumpkin, he had told her once when they had walked together that day on the beach. They talked about so many things but Truly had laughed and Potts had seemed to enjoy that. 

As they drove up to Scrumptious estate Truly lead Potts away from Phillips. As they were laughing about Phillips and his accent. The children had buzzed around him as he shooed them away as if they were mosquitoes. Truly had looked at the children and kneeled beside them giving them a plate full of fruit. Caractacus stole Truly away from the children and Phillips and kissed her softly. 

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?”

 

“No you don’t,” she sighed and kissed him back sucking on his bottom lip. 

 

“Hmm that was a good kiss,” Caractacus replied as he tightened his arm around her. 

 

“Yes it was, are you going to kiss me again?” she teased. 

 

“Oh dear God yes,” he replied as he slightly lifted her she gasped in surprise as he claimed her lips and kissed her neck. She lead him to the nearest tree as she put her hands on the base of his neck. She gently smoothed his hair as she wrapped his arms around his waist. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” she giggled as gave him one long tongue in cheek kiss. “Should we get back to the party?”

 

“Must we?” he pouted childlike. 

 

She linked arms and kissed him on the cheek. 

  
  



	10. Truly's Magic

Truly had a certain magic about her, whenever she was near Caractacus she had brought a certain amount of magic. Of course there was such thing, all the wonders their magical motorcar could do. Caractacus had done also a few other crooks to see what other enchantments he could do to the engine. 

 

Sometimes when he was with her he get inspiration and rush home to work on another invention. As he had shown her the mechanics, she saw the new features. On the dashboard seemed to be a clock, but rearranged. Truly could see the workings of the clock. The hands that held the time of the numbers.  “I built a time machine in Chitty,” he beamed proudly. 

 

“You WHAT?” she asked in amazement. “Does it actually go?”

 

She couldn’t help but giggle like a little girl. Caractacus gave her a challenging look but kissed her quickly on the cheek and beamed proudly at Chitty. “Would you do the honors, dearest?”

 

Truly, with a proud smile she cranked the engine. It started as Chitty honked underneath Truly’s touch. Caractacus tried the new feature of his motocar. The time was set, the year of Our Lord 2015. It seemed strange to think of going to far into time. 

 

As Truly had pushed a few more buttons that Potts had told her that would work, they both waited but alas no luck. Potts frowned and leaned back in his seat. 

 

“I swore I thought-”

 

“I’m sorry darling,” she replied. “I wish there was something I can do, but I’m not made of magic darling.”

 

“You are, when Chitty turns into a floating car you were there, when we flew you were there. There is something about you, you are my lucky charm.”

 

She cupped his face lovingly and smiled at her optimistic inventor. 

 

Then the clock had turned backwards, the roman numerals had ticked as Potts and Truly had fallen asleep, Chitty had brought them back home, for they didn’t know they had gone back in time and that their magical car had brought them back home. 

 

It had almost been Christmas now, Potts had bought her warmer clothing and a necklace with his picture and a picture of the children. Truly had bought him a few of mechanical parts with Coggins help for Chitty. 

 

Jemima and Jeremy, although albeit young to have bought presents but with Grandpa’s money that his son had provided him. The twins bought their new mother a necklace and even wrote her a nice poem. Engraved in wood was Truly’s full name in the children's handwriting. 

 

Caractacus had bought himself a guitar to play with Truly, it was an early Christmas present. He came into the children’s room, hearing Truly’s voice and presenting the present. 

 

“This is a guitar, which I had very recently learned how to play. I know a few folk songs, and if my dear wife will oblige me I would like her to sing with me.”

 

“I’ll put the music box on,” Truly replied as she had taken her music box from her small knapsack and pulled out a small music box. She turned the music box as Caractacus had strummed the guitar. 

 

Truly reached over and tuned the guitar to play in same key as the music box. Finally Caractacus and Truly had sung Hushabye Mountain as they did in Vulgaria. Truly’s voice overpowered his own, finally she looked up at him and then at the children. Jeremy had fallen asleep on Truly’s lap and Jemima had fallen asleep on her father’s shoulder. 

 

Caractacus gave Truly the guitar as she strummed the guitar a little in a sot crescendo, not to wake the children. She took her husband’s hand and lead them back to their room. Truly opened the shade a little to see the moonlight, Caractacus had came from behind her. 

 

She wasn’t wearing much a simple white dress, as he noticed also, no corset. He noticed also since the last time they had been together she hadn’t said that she was carrying his third child. 

 

“Truly, have you missed one of your courses?”

 

Truly glared at him and then thought for minute. “Oh my god!”

“Truly,-you’re not?”

 

“I am. Caractacus I am!”

 

“But-you-we!”

 

Truly giggled half out of surprise but mostly happiness. Before she knew it Caractacus had lifted her up in the air and kissed her quickly. “My wonderful wife, oh I love you. Thank you.”

 

She sighed into his arms and relaxed. She didn’t want to tell the children just yet, she was sure she might be late but it was a wonderful thought that maybe she was carrying the third child. 

  
  



	11. A Surprise

She was pregnant. She wasn’t sure if that was good news of bad news. Her mom herself had troubling bringing Truly into the world. Her mother had a terrible fever and a cold, and as Truly was born she had her first cold. It took months of the most advanced medicine to get her better. As she told Caractacus the news, he held her hands and kissed her abdomen. 

 

“You’re not you’re mother. You’re not going to get sick.”

 

“How do you know? Darling, I love you so but you don’t know for sure what’s going to happen to me.”

 

“I’ll help you in anyway I can,” he replied arching his eyebrow in the way that was reassuring. 

 

“Are you happy?”

He kissed her softly. “Very. Very happy, I promise. I’m sure the children know by now.”

 

“Children have that intuition,” she agreed. 

“You’re not feeling sick are you? I know that pregnant women tend to feel a little sick while pregnant.”

 

“I feel a little nauseous,” she admitted. 

 

He nodded nonchalantly and placed her on her bed letting her rest for a few minutes. “I’m going to bring some water and some fruit. You’re going to be fine.”

 

She had seen him cry often enough, when an invention wouldn’t work, or when they had fought or when the children had broke an invention of his accidently. He was married to his work long before her, and she knew now she owned a special place in his heart. His first wife, his beloved Mimsie had died shortly after childbirth. She knew he was scared of losing her. 

 

“Caractacus, are you crying?”

 

He looked at her wit a brave smile. “Jeremy will bring you the water and fruit, alright?”

 

“Caractacus, what I need is you.”

 

Potts smiled and kissed her soundly, as she moaned underneath him. “Would you mine though getting water for me though?”

 

He nodded softly as he pulled the covers of their bed over her. 

 

________________

It seemed like karma, almost as if this was revenge for not doing enough for his first wife. He was sure he loved Truly even more than Mimsie. The possibility of her dying was too much for him to cope. As he looked one more time at her. Maybe he was too attentive to her? Was he too emotionally attached to her?

 

As he brought water from with the well for her, Jeremy and Jemima went to congratulate their new mother and give her some new fruit that they have found. 

 

They were still living at the windmill although the property line had increased and they were able to increase small little cottage they called home. Caractacus had also put money towards his inventions, but instead he had put money to expanding the children’s room, although they didn’t need much room. As he went back to her he set the water aside on her side of the bed and hugged her from behind. 

She was scared, he could tell- just from her posture, holding her abdomen. “It’s alright, shh.”

 

She turned to face him and put her head against him. 

  
  



	12. The Lake

Grandpa Potts had been smoking his cigar as Truly had stayed away from the distarious fumes as she rubbed her belly. Jeremy was on his grandfather's lap, sitting quietly as his sister had begun to bring flowers back from the garden. She gave her father a handful of flowers to bring to the new breakfast table. 

 

He presented to Truly who put them in a small flower vase on the new table. Truly’s tea time was a special occasion and soon in the next following month they would celebrate one year of their marriage.

 

The children of course had already done a few things for their anniversary. Chitty was decorated with Truly’s favorite followers, lilies. 

 

Caractacus was worried for Truly, a he told her more than often enough. It had often cause tension between them. Whenever possible it was resolved. She didn’t like to talk that the pregnancy was driving her emotions insane, of course there were a few liberations to being pregnant and married. Truly was in fact a very gifted lover. 

 

The cold winter into spring air had chilled Truly to the bones. Truly took Jeremy in her arms. “Have you finished your lessons today?”

 

“Yes,” Jeremy replied suddenly. 

 

“History?” Truly asked with a teasing smile as Jeremy nodded. “Math?”

 

“I don’t like History,” he whined. 

 

Truly rolled her eyes in an adoring way. “Just like your father.”

 

“What about you Jemima?” Truly asked as her daughter looked up from her book. 

 

“English and history,” Jemima replied. “I don’t like math.”

 

“I don’t either, but your father does and it’s important that you pass your maths.”

 

Both Jeremy and Jemima groaned as Truly put Jeremy in the passenger seat of Chitty. Caractacus came out of the workshop covered in grease. Truly laughed and took a spare handkerchief from her back pocket and wiped her husband’s face. “You need to carry at least a washcloth with you when you go into the workshop.”

 

“Yes dear,” he replied with a polite sarcastic smile. As she wiped him cleaned she reached up and kissed him tenderly. 

 

Grandpa Potts pulled the children away from their parents as they gave signs of giggling protest. As Truly and Caractacus were in a passionate embrace. “Are you alright?” Caractacus asked as he placed a careful hand on her abdomen. 

 

“I’ve never felt better, promise. No more nausea.”

 

“Do you know if-”

 

“No I don’t know yet. I have the feeling it’ll be a girl, though. Do you mind?”

 

“I have one of each, whatever you have in that warm womb of yours is what I want.”

 

“Whew. When my mother had me,” she explained. “My father was so disappointed.”

 

“Shhh,” he told her. “be quiet while I kiss you.”

 

Truly compiled and wrapped her arms around him. 

 

__________

 

The photographer worked in the Scrumptious Factory, he was an aspiring photographer and heard of the marriage that joined the Potts and Scrumptious family. Caractacus himself had doubted that a factory worker would be a good photographer and since Truly was so highly infatuated by the men in her father’s factory. 

 

Truly seemed also egotistical about how many of her father’s partners thought themselves in love with her such as Phillips. Her husband's jealousy was adoring as they drove Chitty down by the lake. There were to be four pictures in total. Two of Potts and Truly and the children. 

 

Caractacus had gone impatient that the photographer had hardly known how to use one and for an hour he had insisted on showing him how to take one properly. 

 

The photographer was taken with Potts and Truly holding hands, looking at the lake. 

  
  



	13. Eternity

Truly would like for Caractacus to let things be. That not everything can be fixed. When he used to carry her from the lake to ground he used to carry her in leather gloves now he felt his hand prints of grease on her. She tried for days to get them off. There was some on her chest, near her cleavage-her arms. 

 

There was a washcloth that she had put in his workshop as he worked. Sometimes she would wait for him to finish leaning against the doorway of the windmill waiting to tuck their children into bed. It was these moments she treasured, not the sweet moments she spent alone with him or the creases they made in the sheets even though she enjoyed being with him, this place in time with all four of them was amazing. 

 

“I’m coming-I’m coming,” he said firmly as she gave him an impatient dark look. 

 

“Darling, it’s ten.”

 

“The children go to bed when they want.”

 

“They should be going to bed earlier. Shall I remind you? Do you need reminding to tuck your children in at night at a reasonable hour?”

 

“Truly.”

 

“Caractacus, please. What are you waiting for? For some miracle machine?”

 

“Yes,” he replied impatiently. “If possible.”

 

“Are you coming?” she asked impatiently with arms crossed that somehow ended the whole argument. 

 

He put down his machine and his apron, he cleaned his hands on his pants as Truly gave him the washcloth. She reached for his hand behind her as they went back into the house. He grabbed her small pinky and walked ahead of her. 

 

The winds of night had gathered around them as Truly and Caractacus had kissed them goodnight. This is what she wanted, their eternity. 

  
  



	14. Pragmatic

He was grieving, not really he expressed it in a way that Truly understand he was. She brought him tea, a couple of biscuits and a kiss. He sometimes had forgotten to eat. She knew his work was their bread and butter, and even though she was his wife she was also a companion and friend and that came with understanding. She understood he need space, quiet and of course loving. 

 

Her attentiveness was something he cherished. For someone so absent minded he also had devoted some time to Truly and the children. The small child on the way, in which he didn’t have time to express the joy enough that she was carrying his child.  

 

Being pregnant had not made Truly any different, not that she was complaining but she looked forward towards the ups and downs of motherhood. Marrying into the Potts came with the twins as well as a father in law. 

 

The love that Caractacus had shown her was nothing like what she had imagined in her daydreams. She enjoyed the joy of being with him, respected his space, his work and the great child Chitty, sitting in their yard. She enjoyed the arguments and the laugh that had came afterwards. 

 

Now she had come up at one of her husbands machine’s she nearly touched it when Potts had pressed a kiss in her hair. “Can you teach me how this works?”

 

“This is now the dinner making machine.”

 

“No more breakfast for dinner?” she asked. 

 

“No, unfortunately, but come on,” he said with an enthusiastic smile as she mirrored him with same enthusiasm.  As she turned on the machine for him, a small ring of fire appeared cooking a bit of chicken it seemed and in the other fire was homemade pasta. 

 

“You made homemade pasta?” she asked. “I don’t believe it.”

 

“Believe it, it's true.”

 

“You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to, but it's still a work in progress. I don’t think the machine I built though has the energy enough to make both the pasta and the chicken.”

 

“Don’t worry you’ll figure it out.”

 

“Right. I have a meeting with your father tomorrow and I’m a little nervous. Are you going to be there also?”

 

“I kind of have to, my father kind of forces these parties on me. It would just be me, I didn’t have much friends or a husband. I have you now, and I believe you will occupy me if things get boring?”

 

He smiled mischievously at her knowing smile and kissed her fondly. 

  
  



	15. Boil

The very thought of becoming a grandfather reminded John Scrumptious that he was in fact no longer young. His twenty-five year old daughter was pregnant and it was obvious that she was. She wore a corset that had supported her. Her back was a little curved and slunched, she looked worried, but nevertheless happy at the least. Mr. Potts came in what was the infamous extraordinary car. His own daughter told him a story of their adventures. 

 

Adrenaline boiled in his blood as she saw his grandkids, whom he had become very attached to hem time they had visited the factory. As he had come up to them and smiled at his son in laws’ family. 

 

Lord Scrumptious made a promise with Caractacus that he would take care of his daughter. That no matter what Caractacus would try to make Truly happy in any respect. If she were sick, he would get the best doctors if she were to carry his child he would learn what she needed. It was the day before the wedding as the men had gotten ready together Caractacus was a little nervous already but now he was terrified. 

 

Lord Scrumptious approached the handsome inventor and said in a hushed and hurried done. “If you commit any form of infidelity, hurt her physically or emotionally I’ll make sure  you won’t get a job anywhere else.”

 

“I love Truly, honest. I won’t hurt her on purpose.”

 

“Truly told me about Vulgaria, what you did to help the children. Quite a hero complex you got there.”

 

“Thank you, I think.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you at there.”

 

_______________

“Why didn’t you tell me when that happened?” Truly asked while they were waiting for the other men to arrive. 

 

“We were just newlyweds I was nervous, I didn’t know what we were supposed to be telling each other. It was your father and he’s a sensitive subject for me.”

 

“He’s my father-” she argued. 

 

“I know but when he doubted me, that’s not the half of what he said,” Potts replied looking down at the winter spring grass. 

 

He took her hands as Jemima fell asleep on top of Truly. “He said my inventions weren’t worth anything. That Chitty was my crowning glory.”

 

“Well then!” she yelled putting Jemima in Caractacus lap, looking at her father Caractacus took her hand and pulled her back down. 

 

“It’s not worth it.”

 

“Are you sure?” she asked, concerned that her father might have just murdered his ego. 

 

“I love you, now please sit down.”

 

“Fine,” she replied firmly. 

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Caractacus long after Truly, had gotten into the car. He was busy talking with Truly’s father about other business investment. Caractacus had been experimenting with dark and white chocolate with a little bit of milk. It was a bit of a change since the Woof Sweets had been with fruit. Since dogs don’t initially respond well chocolate Lord Scrumptious turned down the idea he had suggested lemon inside. 

 

“Lemon?” Lord Scrumptious said bitterly and sourly as he tasted the sweet. 

 

“Yes..”

 

“Why don’t you try something exotic for a change. Pomegranate?”

 

“I have a dog Edison, and he for sure does not like pomegranate.”

 

“Kiwi?” his father in law asked. 

 

Caractacus nodded as he took a bite of kiwi himself enjoying the citric flavor bursting in his mouth. He nodded and took a mental note, Lord Scrumptious gave thanks for his business and asked Phillips to show him out. 

 

Potts had felt as though on some level he hadn’t received Lord Scrumptious respect. He was still to him just a very lonely widow. He respected the very quick and presumptuous love that they had seemed to share. Whatever had happened between the two of them in Vulgaria was surely a bond not to be broken or meddled with. 

 

Caractacus had a sort of yearning when he was apart from Truly. Their first year of marriage was more like a courtship, getting to know each other more so. Even though the bond was settled between them, Caractacus longed to be with his family. 

 

As she welcomed him, always awake and waiting for him. “You came late, we had to have dinner without you.”

 

“I know your father kept me late.”

 

“Caractacus, I’m worried for you and myself, what would happen to me or to you if I died.”

 

“I wouldn’t allow that to happen. If you were to die, my love surely a part of me would die with you."   
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Mary

Caractacus’s negative view of her pregnancy made Truly worry what he would do if she would at least faint. She had enough strength to sit outside with him. He drove them to the lake, which had become sort of a landmark. The lake, as Truly remembered had been mucky, wet and weeds threatening to ruin expensive clothing. The children had taken their shoes off and dipped their feet in. 

 

Truly had put Jeremy on her lap as he came running to her. He soon chose to be with his grandfather and ran closely to hug him. “No one in this family is sane to be sure,” Truly commented. 

 

Caractacus laughed as he pressed a kiss to Truly’s cheek. “Come here.”

 

Truly joined them in Chitty as he pressed a protective hand on her abdomen. “Truly, I know I haven’t exactly been myself these past few months, and I apologize for my behavior. I know everything will be fine. I have to trust in that and I trust you.”

 

“I’m glad you said that. I love you so,” she replied as she kissed his knuckles, covered in the faintest hue of grease. 

“Even if it’s possible I think I love you more, and I ever could”.

 

“You have to have faith towards the future,” she persisted. 

 

“I do,” he promised, he voice soft and sincere. “I promise.”

 

_______________

Truly had delivered a small baby girl in the next following months. They called the child Mary and Lord Scrumptious had come to visit his daughter after giving them a proper christening. Jeremy and Jemima had come to see their new sister when Truly was well enough to move around. 

 

Caractacus, as worried as he was for his wife’s health eased as she had carried Mary in her arms. She gave him to her as he came out of his workshop. For the first time in his life he had not even dared to go back to his workshop. 

 

Mary’s eyes were still closed but she looked curiously at her father. “Oh look at my daughter.”

 

Chitty honked to his surprise. Her engine purred as Mary smiled at the sound of Chitty humming. “Hello little one,” Caractacus continued as Truly and cradled Mary’s head in the arms of her father. 

 

Mary cooed as she at her parents. “Oh she’s perfect.”

 

“She’s everything,” Caractacus agreed. “Look what we made.”

 

“Hello Mary Scrumptious Potts,” Truly said as Mary cooed. 

  
  



End file.
